Bakemonogatari Complete Soundtrack
The Bakemonogatari Complete Soundtrack (「化物語」音楽全集 Songs&Soundtracks, Bakemonogatari Ongaku Zenshu) is a two-disc original soundtrack collection featuring the music used in the Bakemonogatari series. It was released on December 21, 2011. This collection is composed by Satoru Kosaki and ryo.Bakemonogatari Complete Music Works Songs & Soundtracks. VGMdb. Tracklist 'Disc 1' #'Preview' (豫告, Yokoku) #'staple stable' - Opening theme song used for the Hitagi Crab arc. #'Kaerimichi' (帰り道) - Opening theme song used for the Mayoi Snail arc. #'Ambivalent World' - Opening theme song used for the Suruga Monkey arc. #'Renai Circulation' - Opening theme song used for the Nadeko Snake arc. #'sugar sweet nightmare' - Opening theme song used for the Tsubasa Cat arc. #'Prologue' (序章, Joshou) #'Sheltered Maiden' (深窓の令嬢, Shinsou no Reijou) - Attributed to Hitagi Senjougahara, known for this nickname. #'Shallow-minded Mouthing of Secondhand Information' (道聴塗説, Douchou Tosetsu) #'Hanekawa Tsubasa's Circumstances' (羽川翼の場合, Hanekawa Tsubasa no Ba'ai) #'Idea' (観念, Kannen) #'Battle' (戦争, Sensou) #'Classmate' (クラスメイト, Kurasumeito) #'Vain Talk' (街談巷説, Gaidan Kousetsu) #'Abandoned Building' (廃墟, Haikyo) #'Shugendo' (修験道) #'Sanctuary' (神域, Shin'iki) #'Lovely Absurdity' (素敵滅法, Suteki Meppou) #'Wicked Toungue' (毒舌, Dokuzetsu) #'Barrier' (結界, Kekkai) #'External Measures' (外法, Gehou) #'Purification' (浄化, Jouka) #'Heavy Crab' (重し蟹, Omoshi Kani) #'The Two Sides' (表裏, Hyouri) #'Next, Reminiscence' (以下、回想, Ika, Kaisou) #'"Senjougahara Fascination"' (「戦場ヶ原、蕩れ」, Senjougahara Tore) - A slower piano rendition of "staple stable", primarily used in the first date by Hitagi and Koyomi in Episode 12. Named after the term used by Hitagi at the end of the Mayoi Snail story arc. #'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' (君の知らない物語) - Closing theme song of the anime series. #'Next Time, on Hitagi Crab' (次回、ひたぎクラブ, Jikai, Hitagi Kurabu) - An acoustic version of "staple stable" used for the next episode preview for the Hitagi Crab story arc. #'Verbal Violence' (言葉の暴力, Kotoba no Bouryoku) #'Haven for Drifters' (吹き溜まり, Fukidamari) #'Beast' (けだもの, Kedamono) 'Disc 2' #'Mixed Pot' (雑多坩堝, Zatta Rutsubo) #'Stroll' (散歩, Sanpo) #'Sunday' (日曜日, Nichiyoubi) #'Living Creatures' (人畜, Jinchiku) #'Nonsense' (戯言, Zaregoto) #'Excuse' (言い訳, Iiwake) #'Hachikuji Mayoi's Circumstances' (八九寺真宵の場合, Hachikuji Mayoi no Ba'ai) #'Twilight Zone' (逢う魔が刻, Oumagatoki) #'Vulgarity' (殺風景, Sappuukei) #'Swirl' (渦, Uzu) #'First Touch' (ファーストタッチ, Faasto Tacchi) #'Senjougahara Hitagi's Circumstances' (戦場ヶ原ひたぎの場合, Senjougahara Hitagi no Ba'ai) #'Lost Cow' (迷い牛, Mayoi Ushi) #'"I'm Home! I've Come Back!"' (「ただいまっ、帰りましたっ」, Tadaima, Kaerimashita) #'Next Time on Mayoi Snail' (次回、まよいマイマイ, Jikai, Mayoi Maimai) #'Vagrant' (放浪者, Hourousha) #'Bachelor' (バカロリート, Bakaroriito) #'Kanbaru Suruga's Circumstances ~ Naked Ver.' (神原駿河の場合~全裸, Kanbaru Suruga no Ba'ai~Zenra) #'Kanbaru Suruga's Circumstances ~ Dressed Ver.' (神原駿河の場合~着衣 Kanbaru Suruga no Ba'ai~Chakui) #'Rainy Devil' (レイニー・デヴィル, Reinii Deviru) - Attributed to the Rainy Devil. #'"Senjougahara-senpai"' (「戦場ヶ原先輩」) #'Next Time on Suruga Monkey' (次回、するがモンキー, Jikai, Suruga Monkii) #'Sengoku Nadeko's Circumstances' (千石撫子の場合, Sengoku Nadeko no Ba'ai) #'「Koyomi-onī-chan」' (「暦お兄ちゃん」) #'Snake Constrictor' (蛇切縄, Jagirinawa) #'Next Time on Nadeko Snake' (次回、なでこスネイク, Jikai, Nadeko Snake) #'Assistance '(輔翼, Hoyoku) #'In Deep Thought' (思案中, Shianchuu) #'Cat in Heat' (色ボケ猫, Iroboke Neko) #'Father' (父親, Chichioya) #'Starry Sky' (星空, Hoshizora) #'Headache' (頭痛, Zutsuu) #'Meddling Cat' (障り猫, Sawari Neko) #'"I've Never Told a Lie"' (「私、嘘なんかついたことがないもの」, Watashi, Uso Nanka Tsuita Koto ga Nai Mono) #'Next Morning' (翌朝, Yokuchou) #'Good-natured Person' (お人よし, Ohitoyoshi) #'Next Time on Tsubasa Cat' (次回、つばさキャット, Jikai, Tsubasa Kyatto) #'Date' (デート, Deeto) #'Normalcy is the Best' (普通最高, Futsuu Saikou) References Navigation Category:Music and Soundtracks